


Beautiful Stranger

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Hot headed diva Kwon Yuri falls for a street performer while on vacation in Japan. Brings her back to Korea and attempts to have a relationship like none she's had before. She's never had to work this hard for love in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

The stage lights were hot, but the stage was big and a cool night breeze swept across Kwon Yuri while she stood still holding an impressive note, counting the beat until it was time to fall in sync with her dancers once more. The crowd cheering her on gave her the greatest thrill and enough energy to continue these weekend performances on as many music shows as her schedule would allow. To keep her newest single on the top of the charts gave her a lot of pride. She was the shining jewel of her entertainment company, crossing many music genres and international borders.

Sun darkened skinned and talented not only in singing and dancing but secretly in cooking as well. Kwon Yuri was born and grew up in the city everyone wishes to be apart of, Seoul, and eventually hit it big in the entertainment industry. Top star is a word that gets thrown around when she’s in interviews or on television shows, but she doesn’t truely feel like she has earned that title.

“I think the boss is really considering your request to venture into the Japanese market.” Hyunsik, Yuri’s manager, said with a dreamy smile on his bloated face, “I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.”

“It’s the best thing to do if he wants to continue spending all the money I’ve made for him.” Yuri slouched in her seat exhausted from the live broadcast for Music Core, “When have I ever been wrong about these kinds of things? The concerts in China were a huge hit and so were the ones in East Asia.”

“I know, I know. What happened to that humble young lady that used to stay up all night on the fan boards thanking her followers?” Hyunsik took the chance to glance at Yuri in the back seat from his rear view mirror, “Your head has been getting so big lately I don’t think your neck will be able to support it for long.”

“Do you know how much I made on my last pay check? I made that jump in less than three years you know. Let that happen to you and we’ll see how much you change.” She smirked as she glared into his eyes, “Where are we going? You missed the turn into my apartment complex.”

“The boss called a last minute meeting. We’re headed to SM headquarters.”

“Wonderful. It’s already two o’clock in the morning, why can’t this wait until mid afternoon or you know a humane time of day?”

“Maybe he heard about you and that trainee ‘practicing’ last weekend and terminated your contract.”

“Tch, as if. Don’t you know that trainee has a medical condition. Teaching someone how to kiss so they can give the one they love a memorable final tongue twister isn’t wrong.” Yuri was quick to defend, but was utterly bewildered at the laughter that came from her manger, “Yah!” 

“Park Jiho is perfectly healthy. I saw his latest physical results myself. Are you ever going stop being so gullible?” He wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“Whatever.” Yuri pouted disappointed that she had been tricked yet again. As the laughter faded so did any sort of conversation between the two. Yuri entered an empty SM headquarters, her entertainment agency, walked up to the designated meeting room and took in a deep breath. Gathering the confidence she was known to flaunt on stage she released the breath as she entered the room.

Lee Sooman, SM CEO, sat at the head of the large conference table, a small stack of papers and a pen near his left hand and what Yuri recognized as her passport by his right hand. She grinned inwardly knowing exactly what he was going to say.

“Yuri, take a seat we have a few things to discuss before I let you go to Japan.” Sooman motioned to the chair closest to him. SM had not yet sent any of their entertainers to Japan for promotions. They recently built what they hoped would be a home base for accepting new trainees and managing established artists, with floors for recording. Sooman was waiting patiently for the right time to send over his shining jewel.

“What do you mean? I’m willing to leave tonight. Japan is a market I want to sink my teeth in so bad.” Excitement welled in Yuri like it did when she was first asked to sign a contract in her trainee days.

“There are going to be some rules if I’m going to send you to Japan.” He watched her face darken slightly with each word, “You know the usual rules. No scandals, no dating, no bad talking or filthy language on camera.”

“I know all that, stop beating around the bush.”

“We aren’t sending you to debut in Japan. You are going to learn the culture, language, the land, your competition and mentor an up and coming trainee. You must refuse any interviews, or any kind of camera time to put it short. You’re basically a tourist.”

“You want me to mentor? Who?” This stuck out to her more than anything.

“A young vocalist in an small group we’re putting together. Son Seungwan, or Wendy as she will be known in the group.”

“What’s wrong with her? You wouldn’t put someone with me if there wasn’t something wrong with them.”

“She doesn’t have much of a stage presence, she’s still a little shy. You own the stage before you even step foot on it. I believe you can do a lot of good for her.” He cleared his throat, “Now I brought this contract with me to show you that we are serious about letting you promote in Japan. I’ll let you sign it in two months when we meet again.”

“I have to babysit this child for two months while I basically vacation in Japan?” Yuri shook her head in annoyance, “When am I leaving?”

“A week after your final farewell stage for this round of promotions. I set up a time for you to meet with Wendy tomorrow, because I know if I didn’t you would wait to meet her as you board the plane.”

“Great, anything else you want to surprise me with?” Yuri looked at him bleakly.

“That’s all, you’re free to leave.”

\\\

Mornings weren’t Yuri’s most favorite time of the day. In fact she had hated them since she was old enough to attend school. What made this particular morning worse was that there was a trainee sitting on her couch waiting for her to finish pouring a cup of coffee. Wendy sat rather rigid on the expensive white, leather couch. She was pale from lack of sunlight and had the air of a foreigner around her. Wendy was amazed at how large Yuri’s home was, there was more than enough room to fit a large family. Her fingers swept through her long dark hair once before she took a quick glance over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. Her eyes met the older woman’s pair and she quickly faced forward once again feeling her stomach ache in anticipation.

“Relax.” Yuri rolled her eyes wondering what there was about herself that scared so many trainees, “If we’re going to be spending two months with each other I’m not going to put up with your fear toward me. Come on tell me a little about yourself.”

“I’ve been training for two years just about, umm my specialty is singing. W-what do you want to know about me?” The younger girl kept her eyes on the coffee table in front of her, not sure if she would be able to speak if she had to look at Yuri while she did it.

“Where are you from? What are your hobbies? I don’t know something interesting.” She leaned back on the couch with a big yawn.

“I’m from Canada originally but I moved during high school. Hobbies? Um well I enjoy taking pictures from time to time but other than that just the normal stuff I suppose. Could I ask you something?” Wendy picked her head up just enough for Yuri to catch the smallest amount of uneasiness in her eyes.

“Sure.”

“Why...no, unnie do you not remember me at all?” Wendy was looking at her full on now patiently waiting for a reaction. Yuri stared at her blankly for a couple minutes then shook her head, confirming Wendy’s intuition, “I guess I didn’t make any impact.”

“I think I would remember someone with an English name. Stop trying to trick me.”

“No we’ve met before. When I first began training with SM you helped me a lot actually. I was that kid you were always picking off the ground. I still trip over the second step going down the staircase in that building.” Wendy chuckled lightly, “A lot of trainees used to look up to you, but I was literally looking up at you everyday.”

“Oh yeah the clumsy girl, hmm, you’ve become a lot prettier.” A smile finally appeared on her face but was gone within seconds, “What do you mean used to look up to me?”

“Ever since you have become so conceited it’s been a little difficult to keep supporting you. Unnie why did you change so much?”

Yuri stared at Wendy not quite understanding her question, “I haven’t changed. I’d appreciate it if from now on you would not speak so comfortably to me. You can leave now, I have to begin getting ready for my busy day.”

She watched as Wendy made her way to the door and put her shoes on. She turned back to Yuri opened her mouth then shut it deciding not to voice her opinion and left the apartment jaded. She spotted one of her group members leaning against her car with a grin spread across her face.

“You stayed in there longer than I thought you would.” Joy said loudly, “You may have even set a record.”

“Why are you still here? You should have left and I should be calling you to pick me up.” Wendy sent her a glare as she caught the keys Joy tossed at her.

“Because I know better. No one goes up to Kwon Yuri’s apartment and stays longer than it takes her to tell them off and send them on their way. You, my friend, have definitely set a record.”

“I sat down on her couch and had a chat. It probably would have lasted longer but I think I insulted her.”

“What!” Joy quickly got into the car as the engine turned over, “What did you say?”

“I asked her why she changed so much and I kinda used banmal for a second.”

“You idiot.”

“Shut up. I’m still going to Japan with her so I have plenty of time to make up for it. She’ll probably forget by the time we board the plane any way.” Wendy could see Joy shaking her head out of the corner of her eye, “I know it’s not gonna happen.”

“Since you’ve already pissed her off you might as well deal it back to her. Tit for tat?”

“Should I try? Has anyone done that before?” Wendy tried to think of any rumors she had heard over her years in the company.

“Well...no I can’t think of anyone.” Joy laughed to herself, “Hey looks like you are the first. Just think of the history you’ll be creating.”

\\\

Yuri wrapped up her schedules hoping to leave a good impression on the public. She hadn’t posted about her trip to Japan nor did her company. It would simply be an extended leave of absence from the public to presumably work on an upcoming album. Even so fans had filled the airport to see her leave for Japan. Wendy was astonished at the number of people that had turned out then even more astonished at Yuri’s private plane.

“I know I’m supposed to mentor you or something when we land, but I don’t see what it is I can teach you while I’m on a sort of vacation. All you need is some experience on stage.” Yuri was the first to speak since they met up at the airport.

“I’m not sure you can teach me anything either. I have this funny feeling, well no I won’t say it.”Wendy turned her head to look out the window, “I have to be respectful after all, whatever I can learn from you will be of some help.”

“You’ve gotten mighty sassy since we last met.” Yuri scowled, “You’d better watch your tongue.”

“Yes Sunbae.” Wendy nodded her head slightly and put on her headphones. It was going to be a long trip but she was sure she would be able to get through to Yuri, “I’m supposed to meet with someone from our Japanese headquarters when we land and I might spend some time in the studio.”

“Why?” Yuri looked at her somewhat surprised by this.

“You’re on vacation, but I still have work to do while I’m here. I have to finish composing a couple songs for my debut before the end of the month. Would you be interested in giving me feedback when I’m finished?”

“I’ve never created a song, but I know what works and doesn’t. Sure I’ll listen to them.”

Almost 2 hours later they landed in a small airport just outside of Tokyo, Japan. There weren’t any fans waiting for them, not even a security detail like they had when they boarded in Seoul. It felt strange to Yuri, but she pushed it to the back of her mind thinking she would have this island in the palm of her hand soon enough. She neglected to bid farewell to Wendy as they got into separate cars and took off in different directions.

The house they would be staying in wasn’t as luxurious as the one Yuri owned in Seoul but it definitely wasn’t average. There was more than enough room for the two of them. The kitchen was the largest room in the house much to Yuri’s liking. She guided the driver to the room that Wendy would be using so he could drop off her luggage. When he left she stepped out into the living room and pulled open the curtains from the large floor to ceiling windows. She was completely on her own for the first time since she was teenager. It didn’t really sink in until now as she looked out at the bustling city.

Vacation has officially started.

With Wendy only coming home to sleep Yuri decided to spend an entire week without leaving the house. She spoiled herself by sleeping past ten every morning, indulging in the liquor cabinet in the middle of the day and cooking her own meals for a change. She loved the freedom until the groceries ran out. She tried to ask Wendy buy some when she came home that night, but the younger woman avoided it by simply not coming home. Something Yuri would certainly remember.

“Stupid girl. We’ll see how clever you are when I have the locks changed.” The singer mumbled as she drug her feet down the dark street drunkenly. Getting around at night was less crowded than during the day but there was still more people out than she expected. She hoped none of them recognized her or she was sure to get a call in the morning warning her about unauthorized fan meetings.

On her way out of the grocery store Yuri heard the sounds of a guitar being strummed gently and slowly gravitated to the source. There was a woman around Yuri’s age strumming the guitar and humming to herself across the street in a park. Four people stood around her listening to the soothing sound, one of them, a young man, dropped a bill in the open guitar case in front of the woman. Yuri joined the group just as the woman began to open her mouth to sing.

The woman’s voice was average but the ballad was beautifully written as far as Yuri could understand from her imperfect Japanese. Her long hair had been dyed a dark burgundy and tied into a bun atop her head. She wore a dirty tee shirt, ill fitting black pants and her feet were bare. Yuri found herself staring at the woman’s face wishing she would open her eyes just for a moment. Yuri stayed until the song finished and it was only the two of them left. Their eyes met and held each others gaze in silence for a time stopping moment before the strumming started up again and the young woman closed her eyes.

“Who are you?” Yuri asked in Korean then chuckled at herself and asked once more in Japanese.

“Tiffany, don’t worry I speak Korean.” A smile tugged at the corners of the young woman’s mouth briefly showing off cute dimples and highlighting her high cheek bones.

“I’m Yuri.” She paused for a moment to calculate the money in the guitar case, “I would like to cook you dinner and possibly propose a business offer. Your lyrics are beautiful.”

“No, thank you.” Tiffany gave a short bow and let the corner of her mouth lift up a tad in a lopsided grin.

“Okay at least let me put you up for the week.” Yuri didn’t understand why she felt so compassionate toward this poor woman, though she assumed the amount of alcohol she consumed earlier may have had a hand in it. She watched her hum a few bars before Tiffany looked back into her eyes. Those beautiful, deep, brown eyes.

“I’m doing fine on my own, thanks for the offer.” Tiffany’s smile drifted downward to match a contemplative expression, “Why are you trying to be so nice?”

“I don’t know.” Yuri shrugged and suddenly remembered she was still carrying her groceries, “I need to get this food home, do you do this every night?”

“Not every night, but I’ll be in this area for a little while.”

“I’m only staying for a couple months I hope to get to know you before I have to leave. Tonight was the first time I’ve left the house since arriving.”

“Does it feel like fate?” Tiffany giggled, “Good night Miss Yuri from Korea.”

“See you soon.” Yuri nodded and power walked the rest of the way home feeling silly like a school girl.

Yuri hurried into the house, put up her groceries as quickly as she could then darted back out the door. It struck Yuri when she got home that the possibility of her meeting this woman again in such a large city was extremely low. She was determined not to let this woman fade back into the sea of people that would come with the growing daylight, so she ran as fast as she could back to the park and stopped short when she saw Tiffany still strumming in the same spot.

“Did you forget to get rice?” Tiffany was smiling again at the slightly dumbfounded Yuri.

“I came back to make sure we would really meet again.”

“Tokyo is a big place, but I’m sure if you come out of your house more we will meet again.” Tiffany stopped playing her guitar and set it in the case.

“Would you show me around? I can pay you for your time.”

“You can’t buy me.” Tiffany said clearly.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Go home, eat, sober up and meet me here bright and early tomorrow morning.”

“What time?”

“Seven should be early enough.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The following day Yuri arrived in the park ten minutes past the agreed upon time. She wore a hat and her darkest sunglasses not feeling up to meeting any fans or even facing the sunlight with bloodshot eyes. She sat down where she thought Tiffany had been playing the night before and scanned the street for her guide.

In the middle of the crowd stood a very different woman than Yuri had met the day before. She wore a blue sun dress with a pair of sandals, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail. Yuri got up and gravity pulled her into the crowd to Tiffany. She pulled off her sunglasses and squinted into the eyes of her guide.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Yuri slipped her sunglasses back on.

“How hungover are you? I’m surprised to see you at all to be honest.” Tiffany looked over Yuri with a stern eye, “Try to keep up, from here on we’ll be speaking in Japanese. We are in Japan after all.”

“Don’t worry, that wasn’t my first time drinking shochu.” Yuri smirked and set off with Tiffany at a casual pace.


	2. Chapter 2

The nights in the city were just as active as their days and Yuri found herself still walking around with butterflies in her stomach as Tiffany took her into a small restaurant and ordered off the secret menu. Her feet ached more than she could ever remember resting in the chair across from her guide.

“What do you think so far? This is just a taste, trust me there is so much more to see.” Tiffany’s eyes lit up at the thought of her city’s favorite places.

“There is more?” Yuri asked unbelieving, “You’ve showed me so many things today none of them the famous places tourists look at. I wanted to thank you for that actually…I’m sorry my Japanese isn’t very good.”

Tiffany chuckled enjoying the way Yuri had been tripping over her choice of words all day. They ate silently and Tiffany let Yuri pay for the meal without much of a fight, she didn’t have the money for it to begin with. This became their routine for the next four days, Tiffany showing Yuri the things only locals knew and in return Yuri paid for their meals.

“Come home with me tonight Miss Tiffany.” Yuri blurted out as soon as they stepped outside the small mom and pop restaurant into the cool night.

“Why should I go home with a stranger?”

“Are we still strangers? Do you always share the secret menu with strangers? I’d like to treat you to desert and extend a job offer if you would accept. I can’t say much on the street so please accompany me home. It will only take an hour.” Yuri held out her hand trembling with the thought of rejection.

“Touché.” Tiffany took the hand extended to her, “Lead the way.”

Weak in the knees and heart fluttering against iron clad will - they were both feeling it. For Yuri she knew better and she was trying to convince herself she wasn’t feeling anything, that she hadn’t been feeling anything all day. This was completely new to her, not only because she was attracted to a woman but also the feeling of wanting to be accepted and in love was so overwhelming it was almost suffocating. Tiffany watched as Yuri seemed to suddenly remember something and panicked when they reached the front door of her home.

“Did you forget your key?” 

“Of course not.” Yuri snapped sliding back into Korean, “Sorry I forgot about something is all.”

Yuri opened the door and looked around for Wendy’s shoes at the pile by the door before finally relaxing. She motioned for Tiffany to have a seat in the living room while she hastily gathered some ice cream sandwiches from the fridge.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Tiffany asking biting into her sweet treat.

Yuri froze looking into the deep brown eyes of the mysterious Tiffany. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, she wanted to let her feelings be known and she wanted to offer her the job of her life. She felt accomplished simply by getting Tiffany to come home with her.

“First of all I am Kwon Yuri and I am a very popular singer from SM Entertainment. I’m here for two months to get to know Japan before I debut here. You are talented and deserve a chance more than the rich little pricks we have as trainees right now. Come back with me when my time is up so that I can get you the gig of a lifetime.”

“I think it’s time I told you a story. I was born in Korea as Tiffany Hwang I don’t know what happened to my parents and long story short I was adopted when I turned five years old. Fast forward and I became a teenager that came to Japan for vacation. At this time in my life I was a little rebellious and not on good standing with my adoptive family. At the end of the vacation my so called older brother stuffed me into the hotel closet and blocked me in. I was abandoned in Japan without knowing the language or a way back home.”

“That’s horrible!” Yuri interrupted.

“Indeed. I went through a lot during those years, in and out of juvie for theft and eventually sent out to the country side to work as part of a sentence. I ran away and an old woman took me in. I learned a lot from her kindness including how to play that old guitar. I came to the city to try to make enough money to repay her and to learn how to survive on my own.” Tiffany smiled apologetically, “I cannot accept your offer right now.”

“If you won’t accept my offer will you continue to help me? Be my friend?”

“Of course.” Tiffany’s smile reached her eyes this time, “It’s nice to hear my mother tongue again after all.”

“Since it’s so late please stay the night with me. I have a house mate but she’s never around.”

“Are you offering her bed to me?”

“Maybe.”

“Yuri, you should make sure she’s not coming home.”

Yuri rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone and dialed Wendy’s number, “Yah are you coming home tonight?”

“What are you talking about I come home every night. What is going on?” Wendy worried.

“I’ve brought someone home with me.”

“Oh God you didn’t need to tell me that. If you’re going to have sex just put a sock on the door knob jeez.”

“It’s a woman, stop jumping to conclusions. I offered to let her sleep here tonight.”

“Oh thanks for letting me know. That was kind of you.”

“I wasn’t doing it to be nice she’s sleeping in your bed.” Yuri hung up and turned around to face Tiffany once again, “It’s okay if you use her bed.”

“Can I ask you something, Kwon Yuri?” Tiffany stretched her arms up and out straight before returning them to her lap.

“Of course you can.” Yuri’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“How famous are you in Korea?”

“I’m the highest paid female in the industry at the moment. My schedule is so full every month I barely have time to sleep.” Yuri frowned a little but quickly changed it into a small smile, “I hate it but I love it.”

“How old are you then?”

“Twenty-six.”

“That will make you my junior by about two years.” Tiffany’s sweet smile turned mysteriously devilish.

“You may be my unnie but I will always be your sunbae. I think the playing field has been leveled.” Yuri winked then stood up to get her half empty bottle of shochu and two glasses, “Would you like a drink?”

“No, thank you.”

“My room mate is still a trainee. I’m supposed to be mentoring her but she’s been busy finishing some songs for her group’s debut.” Yuri filled her glass, swallowed the liquor in a couple gulps and filled it again, “I don’t know what I can do for her anyway.”

“You can try sobering up and going into work with her for a start.”

“I don’t normally drink like this and I’m not allowed to ‘work’ during my vacation. I was going to check out her songs when she was done but other than that I can’t really do much.”

“Any kind of feedback a professional like you could give would be helpful. Think about how it was when you first debuted and give her tell her about the hardships you went through to get to where you are now.” Tiffany didn’t take her eyes off Yuri.

“I debuted alone, Wendy will have a group it’s a very different dynamic. Besides she knows more about music than I do. Maybe you could listen for her as well? You compose your own music right?”

“I have tried, yes.” Tiffany reached out and took Yuri’s hand surprising her and stirring up the butterflies once more, “Please stop drinking.”

Yuri set down her glass gently on the table then sat back on the couch waiting to see what the burgundy haired beauty was going to do next. She froze as Tiffany seemed to move in slow motion, inching closer and closer.

“Are we friends, Yuri, or am I just a talent you want credit for finding?” Tiffany asked finding joy in seeing Yuri squirm at their closeness.

“I want to be your friend. I want you to-“ Yuri let herself lean closer barely brushing noses with Tiffany. She jumped back however at the sound of the front door opening. Feeling highly embarrassed like a silly teenager being caught by her parents Yuri tried to hide her blush in her drink.

“You can’t keep treating me like this.” Wendy started to scold until she saw Tiffany sitting on the couch, “Oh? Is this your friend? Hello I’m Wendy.”

“My name is Tiffany, it’s nice to finally meet the room mate.” Tiffany smile so brightly it reached her eyes momentarily stunning Yuri at its innocence.

“Yuri can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Wendy gestured to the room behind her. She rounded the corner and waited for Yuri to follow, “I’m sleeping in my bed. She can sleep on the couch or your bed, which is large enough, just share it.”

“My friend is a composer I have asked her to help you. The least you could do for me is let her sleep on a bed.” Yuri had regained her composure and was now glaring holes into Wendy, “Pack a bag and go for a night on the town. All expenses on me.”

“Fuck you.”

The sound of Yuri’s palm hitting Wendy’s cheek resonated throughout the house. Tiffany glanced over the couch shocked at hearing the loud smack. She started to get up when Wendy stormed out.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Yuri apologized still shaking with anger, “That was not the sort of first impression I wanted you to have.”

“I bet.” Tiffany cleared her throat, “Do you have any tea?”

Wendy didn’t leave the property, she headed to the garage and sat in her rental car still fuming with anger. She didn’t mean for those nasty words to come out of her mouth and she touched her red cheek tenderly. Digging into her pocket Wendy pulled out her phone and pulled up Joy’s number. She put the phone on speaker and set it on the dashboard.

“Let me sleep.” Joy whined into the phone.

“I just told Yuri to fuck off.” Wendy was staring at her trembling hands, “I’m finished Joy.”

“Are you serious? What did she do?”

“She treats me like a servant then tells me to leave the house because she gave my room to a friend. I’m sick of it and I’m thinking about calling our manager to get me out of here.”

“Have you finished your songs?”

“Not even close but I can work from home just as well as I can in this country.”

“You need to endure it, you can’t come home so early. Lee Sooman thinks you are the weak link maybe he thinks enduring Yuri will better you.”

“Will you let a manager know what she is doing to me, please.”

“Yeah no problem.” Joy yawned loudly, “Where are you going to sleep tonight?”

“In the car.” Wendy hung up as Joy could only laugh on the other end. She crawled in to the backseat and curled up as comfortably as she could manage.

\\\\\

Yuri avoided contact with Wendy for the following week until her songs were complete and ready for review. She brought Tiffany with her to the studio to listen and show her that she was being serious about her job offer. When the music had finished playing Yuri let Wendy know what it would take to make a hit song while Tiffany gave her real feedback.

“You’re doing a very good job Wendy don’t give up if a song doesn’t make it to the album just keep creating music and you will be recognized eventually.”

“Who did you say you were signed with?” Wendy asked feeling grateful for the opportunity.

“I freelance.”

“She sings in the street.” One of the sound board technicians scoffed recognizing Tiffany, “She’s a beggar.”

“Insult my friend again and _you_ will be begging in the street.” Yuri sent him a nasty glare. She stopped when Tiffany put a hand on her shoulder and averted her attention to the lyrics of one of the songs.

“If I asked would you write a song for me?” Yuri whispered.

“Maybe, I don’t think your fans would be interested in my ballads though.” Tiffany answered not taking her eyes off the paper.

“The trick is not making music for the fans, you will never be able to satisfy everyone. If you enjoy the music that is good enough.” Yuri said speaking to Tiffany and Wendy.

“That is surprisingly good advice.” Wendy said looking at Yuri closely as she blushed slightly, “Are you staying with us tonight Tiffany?”

“No, not tonight don’t worry.” Tiffany hugged Wendy before leaving the studio with Yuri leading the way down the busy street, “You should be nicer to her. She’s trying very hard to make an impression before debut.”

Yuri merely made a noise of confirmation hoping to avoid this conversation, “You know if you take my offer you will be able to pay back that old woman four or five times over in a couple of years.”

“Yuri, I told you already I don’t want the job.”

“I really want you to be successful. You have so much talent and it’s being wasted.” Yuri sighed heavily, “Spend the night again please.”

“I have to go home tonight. We can meet up for breakfast or lunch and I will take you around the city once more.”

“Can I see where you live?”

“No.” Tiffany linked arms with Yuri affectionately, steering the conversation in another direction as they left the studio.

“If you’re in some kind of trouble, I want you to know I don’t mind helping you. You can come to me, okay.” Yuri said.

“It’s not that I’m in any trouble and the issue isn’t that I can’t use the opportunities you’ve given me. It’s just…it’s personal okay? I don’t want to get you involved at the moment.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This began with a dream I had originally involving Tiffany and Sooyoung. I first wrote it with a completely different pairing in a different fandom (after school kahi/jung ah) but I wanted to bring it back to where this really began only with a couple I really enjoy reading and writing. (sorry Sooyoung)
> 
> If this seems familiar now you know why.


End file.
